Reunion by Internet
by ACCflock
Summary: The flock split up, boys and girls. Now Fang and Max both meet someone that seems familiar on IM. When they found out who it is, will they accept their past, or run from it? Sounds stupid, I know, but I promise it won't be. FAX.
1. Chapter 1: Someone familiar

**Hi peeps! This is my new story, I hope you like it, and check out my other story, Take it or leave it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine.**

Prologue:

It's 5 years after. The flock split up. The boys went one way, the girls the other. The boys are living with who knows who, and the girls with Dr. M.

Max POV

Having nothing to do, I turned on the computer in my room. I looked up random stuff on Google, before checking my IM account. I started talking with this guy called Nick. Hmm. I guess he wasn't very talkative. Oh well. My name on it was just Max, so I can't talk.

**Max: **Hi. And before you say anything, I'm a girl.

**Nick:** Doesn't look like it.

**Max: **Yeah, well. Take my word for it. So where do you live?

**Nick: **Charlestown. You?

**Max: **Same. That's ironic. What grade?

**Nick: **11th. You?

**Max: **Same, again. Do I know you?

**Nick: **Let's meet at Starbucks tomorrow at 5.

**Max: **Sure, what's the worst that can happen?

**Nick: **Yeah. Gotta go, bye.

**Max: **Bye.

**Nick: **Don't forget tomorrow.

**Max: **I won't, bye.

I signed off. That character reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on whom. And the name Nick seemed vaguely familiar.

**There, the first chapter. If people like he story I'll continue, if not, I won't. Please review to tell me! **

_-ACCflock ;)_


	2. Chapter 2: Still love her

**Chapter 2! Some people from my other story reviewed, so it's nice to know some people are following me. And to those I didn't know, but gave good reviews, so I'm gonna continue the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: MR is not mine.**

Fang POV

Jeb had just left to go work at his new job, being an accountant. After leaving Itex and the School, and Angel had read his mind and knew for sure that he had really truly turned nice, and after the flock had split up, Jeb had taken us boys in. He had gotten a new job as an accountant, and had found us a nice house to fit all of us.

I turned on my computer, checked my blog a bit, then looked at my IM. This person called Max started talking to me.

**Max: **Hi. And before you say anything, I'm a girl.

**Nick:** Doesn't look like it.

**Max: **Yeah, well. Take my word for it. So where do you live?

**Nick: **Charlestown. You?

**Max: **Same. That's ironic. What grade?

**Nick: **11th. You?

**Max: **Same, again. Do I know you?

**Nick: **Let's meet at Starbucks tomorrow at 5.

**Max: **Sure, what's the worst that can happen?

**Nick: **Yeah. Gotta go, bye.

**Max: **Bye.

**Nick: **Don't forget tomorrow.

**Max: **I won't, bye.

Hmm. I'd only met one other girl called Max. Or at least was called Max. No one ever called her Maximum, besides Jeb, maybe. Maximum Ride, what an interesting name.

I kept thinking about Max. Whenever girls asked me out (and believe me, that was a lot), I told them no, since no one could ever replace Max in my heart. No matter how far away we were, I would keep loving her. But this girl seemed to have the same attitude as Max, the original one, so it might be good to be with someone like that.

**There. I know it's short, and you already know what happen and who it is, but this was to see Fang's POV and how he feels about Max. Review!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	3. Chapter 3: Continue or End?

**Okay, I don't think I want to continue this story, so I'll end it if I don't get more than 5 positive reviews. **

_-ACCflock ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't update today cause I'm leaving for France and probably won't be able to update for a few days, but the story will continue. I got 3 times as much reviews as I asked for, so I'm not ending, but I **_**might **_**retype the first chapters. Sorry!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	5. Chapter 5: Cancelng for a date

**Thanks to all those that told me not to stop, so I'm not stopping. And I might redo the first chapters. But here's the chapter for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

All the next day, Angel, Nudge, and Ella were giggling something. But they kept asking Angel, Is it true? So I guess she told them something.

As I got to school, and tried to push my way through the crowd of students (there are 500+ kids!), I thought I saw the familiar face of Iggy. But that was impossible, right? He and the guys had flown away, never to be seen again. But if Iggy were here, that meant Fang… No, I couldn't think that. If I got my hopes up, and then they were crushed, like last time… No, if that happened to me again, I don't think I could handle that. I had thought Fang and I had a future together, but then he had left. I tried not to think about him every day, and I had achieved that for the past 4 years. At first, I had thought he would come back, but when he hadn't, I had just accepted the fact that he was not going to.

On my way to Algebra, some guy that sat next to me in English caught my arm.

"Hey, I'm Jason, from English, remember me?"

"Yeah…" I said, wondering why he was talking to me, but I would probably find out soon.

"I was wondering, if maybe, you would like to go out tonight?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered him. Why not?

"'Kay, I'll pick you up at 5. See you then!"

"Bye!" I waved.

My day flew by normally. By now, I was pretty good at hiding my wings, so I didn't felt the urge to look around to see if anyone was looking at me weirdly all the time.

By 4:30, I signed into IM. Too late, I realized that I was supposed to meet 'Nick' tonight. But since I wasn't going to cancel on Jason, I was too nice to do that, I canceled on Nick instead. I hoped he was on tonight.

**Max: **Hi. Sorry, something came up, and I can't meet you tonight.

**Nick: **A date?

**Max: **Yeah, how did you know?

**Nick: **I'm psychic.

**Max: **If you were, you wouldn't be talking to me right now.

**Nick: **Why?

**Max: **Never mind, forget I said that. But maybe tomorrow?

**Nick: **'Kay, sure. Bye.

**Max: **Bye!

I signed off. Just then, the doorbell rang. Perfect timing, I thought. I opened the door and got ready to enjoy a night night with Jason.

**Love it? Hate it? I don't care, just review! Bye!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	6. Chapter 6: Chicken Pox

**Sorry I didn't update this story lately, I had writer's block. But it's gone now! And Nevermore came out! I was so excited I was jumping and dancing around the room!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

Fang POV

I went downstairs to watch TV, but instead found Gazzy crying.

"Gaz, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Will –sob- we –sob sob- ever see the –sob- girls again?" he sobbed.

"Yes, of course we will. I promise." I said even though I wasn't sure of it myself.

Truthfully, I didn't know if we ever would see them again. I would have loved to see Max again, but did she want to see me again?

Max POV

"Max! Come down! We're going to the doctor's!" Mom screamed up the stairs.

"But I have plans!" I told her.

"Cancel them." She answered.

I signed in to IM and wrote a quick message to Nick.

**Max: **Can't meet today – doctor's. Sorry.

I then went to said doctor's, where they found out I had the chicken pox. When I got back, there were a few messages waiting for me.

**Nick: **S'ok.

**Nick: **Tomorrow, maybe

**Max: **Can't for a week, have the chicken pox.

**Nick: **Then you'll have to contend yourself with talking to me for a week.

**Max: **Ohhh! I'm so excited! –fangirl scream-

**Nick: **Please don't be like those girls at school. They run after me to my house.

**Max: **Why?

**Nick: **Some people find me quite attractive.

**Max: **I'd like to see that. Well, gotta go. Nap time!

**That was a very short chapter, but I had nothing else to say. Bye!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	7. Chapter 7: I found her

**Two updates in one day! How awesome am I? No, but I'm sad I only got two review for this chapter… But it's probably 'cause since I'm in France, everything is earlier, like I posted the first chapter at 5:00 am American time. But enough of my complaining!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

Max POV

Why me? Why did I have to be sick? Now all I can do is talk to Nick all day, but that could be a good thing. I could find out more about him.

**Max: **Hi. So far being sick is a very exciting adventure. I went on a ship and got drowned by a giant squid!

**Fang: **Did you see any pirates? XD

**Max: **I like where you're going with this.

**Nick: **Thank you. I try hard.

**Max: **Hey, you go to the public high school, right?

**Nick: **Yeah, why?

**Max: **Can you tell them Maximum Ride is absent? Thanks, gotta go.

I signed off, and texted my friends to tell them I was sick for a week. I went down to eat dinner.

Fang POV

Max. I had found her. And she didn't know it was me. –evil laugh- Mwahaha!

**There. Now Fang now it's Max. What's gonna happen… this was just a chapter to let Fang know it was Max, so nothing was supposed to happen. **

_-ACCflock ;)_


	8. Chapter 8: Fang is back

**I'm really disappointed with you guys, I barely got any reviews, and I used to get like 6 for each chapter. So please REVIEW! But enough of my babbling. And I read the first 16 chapters of Nevermore and was practically tearing my hair off because I wanted the rest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

Max POV 

My week consisted of talking to Nick, eating, and sleeping. My conversations with Nick were mostly random and boring, but there was one where I really got a look into his soul. It went sorta like this:

**Max: **Do you have a long lost lover?

**Fang: **I don't know if she still loves me, but I definitely love her.

**Max: **What's she like?

**Fang: **Tough, fierce, and not girly at all.

**Max: **What's her name? We could be friends.

**Fang: **Nevermind. But do you have a secret lover too?

**Max: **There's this one guy, we used to love each other, but then he left… That was two years ago, and I haven't heard from him since.

**Fang: **That idiot! What's his name?

**Max: **Well, with our friends we sorta had code names, but his was Fang.

**Fang: **But do you still love him?

**Max: **Yes. And I would take him back in a heartbeat.

**Fang: **Well let's hope he thinks the same way. I have to go.

**Max: **Bye.

It was true. I would take Fang back in a heartbeat, no matter what. I would ask for explanations later. Now all I had to do was find him.

Fang POV

He definitely thought the same way. He would take Max back without thinking twice. And apparently, she would do the same.

I went downstairs, and called the guys.

"Iggy! Gazzy! Come here!" I called. The boys scrambled down the stairs.

"Yes?" Iggy asked.

"I think I might know where the girls are."

"Yay! Now they won't die from Max's cooking!" Iggy yelled joyfully.

**The next day**

I walked up to some random person and asked, "Would you happen to know where Nudge is?"

"Nudge? Oh yeah, she's over there" he answered, pointing.

I walked up to a person with a lot of frizzy brown hair.

"Nudge?" I asked. The person turned around, and yes, it was indeed Nudge.

"OMG Fang I can't believe you're here I mean I always said they would come back because you know, we're family sorta but I didn't really expect it to happen but now you're here! OMG Max is gonna be so happy to see you I mean 'cause you guys are like totally in love and you're soon going to propose and I could organize the wedding and I would make it be on a very tall building so we can fly off and then your house would be on this big beach-"

"Nudge, I missed you, but please stop talking. Now where's Max?" I asked, even though I already knew, because it would seem too suspicious if I didn't ask.

"Oh she's sick for a week, but you can come home with us today and you can see her and then-"

"No, it's fine", I cut her off, not in the mood for another big Nudge lecture.

I went off to do my own thing.

Max POV

That day, when Nudge and Angel came home, I tuned out after the first thing I heard.

"Fang is back and-" Nudge said. But that's all I heard.

**Dun dun dun! Fang is back! But he's not going to tell Max he's Nick yet, and neither is Angel. But you'll have to wait to find out!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	9. Chapter 9: Could it really be him?

**I know there was some confusion in the last chapter, because on IM I put Fang instead of Nick, but I meant to put Nick. Sorry I haven't updated in so long but school started today, so I'm sorta overwhelmed. And today, I saw this guy that look EXACTLY how I imagine Fang. So now I sorta have a crush on him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR:**

Max POV

No. It was impossible. Fang could not be back. He and the guys had left! In my chat with Nick, I had said I would take him back in a heartbeat, but would I really?

**Max: **You'll never guess who came back today.

**Nick: **No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me.

**Max: **Remember Fang, the long lost lover? Well, him.

**Fang: **And? What happened?

**Max: **Well, I'm sort of sick right now, so we didn't talk.

**Fang: **But when you do talk, what are you going to say?

**Max: **I don't know yet, but we'll soon find out.

**Fang: **Ok, I hope everything turns out the way you want it to.

**Max: **Thanks, you too.

**Fang: **Oh, I think it might. Bye.

**Max: **Bye.

I signed off. We would soon find out.

Fang POV

I had decided. I was going to pretend like Max wasn't _Max _Max, just some girl named Max. It would be too hard if she decided she didn't want me back but still continued talking to "Nick".

So what I said on IM to her was just a stranger's advice. And you're probably wondering why I never saw Max or the girls at school, well, it's a really big school, about 1000 kids per grade, so it's not surprising I never saw her.

**(The next day, Max isn't sick anymore.)**

Today was the day where I had to confront Fang. I saw him in the lunchroom, without having to look too much, but that was normal, all the girls were crowded around him. He hadn't changed much. Still veeeeeeeeery handsome.I walked up to him.

"Fang. We need to talk."

"I know. Come here, where it's quieter." He took my arm and led me to a tree outside.

"Fang, I missed you, but you can't come back after leaving us, and expect us to talk you back so easily."

"You missed me?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, a lot. You think I wouldn't miss the one I love?" I blurted out. Major OOPS. He wasn't supposed to know I loved him. I covered my mouth, and reddened in embarrassment.

"You love me?" He said, coming closer.

"Well, … umm… as a brother,… but not" I stuttered, lost in his onyx eyes.

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure I like you as more than a sister." He said quietly, still coming closer.

Now it was me who asked, "Really?"

"Definitely." By now, our noses were touching. We were about to kiss, when his phone rang. We quickly sprang apart, and awkwardly looked away from each other. But since there was nothing to look at, I looked at his phone. I know, I know, I'm nosy. Bite me. But what was on one of his pages made me stop short. It was Nick and I's conversations. Could it really have been him, all along? But as I thought about it more, it made sense. But he didn't know it was me, that he had been talking to me all along, I could find out anything. The one detail I forgot was that I had told him my name.

**There. I tried to make it longer. And I think I might start another story, called Behind Your Back. Please check it out.**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	10. Chapter 10: I can't talk to him

**Sorry I haven't updated, but, you know, school. And that Fang-ish guy I talked about, I now really really like him, but not because he looks like Fang. And we see each other at least twice a week! But enough about my personal life. The story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

The next day, I avoided Fang. I know, it was stupid, but how could I talk to him again, knowing he was Nick! And, what would I say to him? "Oh hey, yeah, by the way, I'm Max from IM." And now I couldn't talk to Nick either, because I would eventually slip up and say I was Maximum Ride. And then it would just be awkward.

Another reason I couldn't talk to Fang was because of the almost-kiss we had shared. I had seemed mad at him, but now, I just didn't know.

**I have writer's block! I need ideas from someone! And I want to do another song-fic, but I don't know what song to do. I have one idea, but I don't think it's right. And don't kill me because it's so short! **

_-ACCflock ;)_


End file.
